


In His Eyes

by Misskiku



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: It was Takumi's eyes that Corrin loved the most.





	In His Eyes

It was Takumi’s eyes that she loved the most. A beautiful honeyed brown encircled by a faint ring of green, flecks of colour so bright and beautiful it was as if they belonged in a dream. They were soft, his eyes, his gaze, whenever they found hers. There was a warmth Corrin couldn’t describe deep within. A warmth that spread from his eyes to his face, lighting up his smile. Time and time again she lost herself in the depth of his eyes.

Those eyes of his held so much pain. Memories that dissolved into nightmares, forever lingering in his mind whenever he blinked, never far away. Memories that they shared and those they didn’t, Corrin saw them all. It was clear in the hollow glaze over his eyes. The way the light faded, a shadow shifting across his vision. A memory so real, so vivid, coming to claim his attention once again. The pain rippling in the tears that soon followed.

It was all Corrin could do to hold him close. To let him cry, to absorb the anguish that spilled from his eyes as painful, blinding tears. Those beautiful eyes of his were shut tight, hidden in the crook of her neck as he cried. As he shook and quivered and whimpered in her arms. His sobs were quiet and raw. A gasp of sound against her neck that reverberated through his chest and against hers. She felt ever heave of his chest. Every breath, every wail. It took all her strength not to cry as well.

When the tears stopped, when Takumi’s breathing slowed, Corrin pressed gentle kisses to the lids of his eyes. A chaste kiss to his left eyelid, then his right. Letting her touch linger, her hands caressing his cheeks, thumbs dusting across his skin. A kiss to soften the pain. A simple touch to tell him that she was here. That it was all right. He would be okay.

His eyes open, those silver eyelashes of his fluttering open, still glistening and wet with tears. For a moment, he didn’t meet her eyes. The pain was still raw, a burning red colouring the whites of his eyes, but it wouldn’t last. A second, then two, and their eyes met. His gaze softened. The light returning to his eyes, however faint. The colour remained. A beautiful, beautiful colour, like nothing Corrin had ever seen.

And Corrin would forever seek out the colour of his eyes, looking to him in adoration, in love. For every moment that his eyes remained like that, she was happy. Never again would crimson colour his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am never over these two


End file.
